The Master's Return
by XxMystical FirexX
Summary: After Ash had lost the Kalos league, he wasn't sure if he could see his friends face to face anymore. He hasn't won a single league yet, but now he begins to overlook his ways of battling and training his Pokémon. He goes to train his Pokémon vigilantly for seven years and only Professor Oak knew what he'd been doing the entire time. ( well at least the first few years )
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: _H_** ** _ey_** ** _guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction here._** **_Please enjoy reading and write your thoughts in the review!_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did Ash would age, win leagues and definitely be a lot smarter than he is.**

It has been seven years since anyone has seen or heard from our hero. All that his friends know is that after barely loosing the Kalos league to Alain, Ash mysteriously disappeared.

Nobody knew where he was or how has he been and saying that his family and friends were worried would be an understatement.

Today they were having a small get together and everyone was in Pallet Town in Ash's house with his mother, Delia Ketchum since they knew how she must be feeling without her son being around her.

We are now inside the Ketchum residence, where we find all of Ash's friends doing something or the other. The girls were in the kitchen helping Mrs. Ketchum with the feast and other chores while the boys were in the living room gossiping around about various topics.

"So Gary how's it being a trainer again?" Asked Brock.

The thing was that Gary was affected by Ash's disappearance the most. As soon as Gary came to know that Ash was missing he left all his research work and went out in search for him. He came after a few months and decided that he would become a trainer once again and he would find Ash and bring him back.

Almost all of them knew that Gary saw Ash as his best friend and as a brother he never had. After the Johto league, they had sorted out their rivalry and were back to being best friends and brothers. And Gary had become very protective of Ash since then.

"It's been good. I have recently won the Unova and the Hoenn league and I have to say man, it was very hard!" replied Gary, happy to tell his friends of his achievements. They had become a very closely knitted group since Ash disappeared.

"So any news of him?" Cilan asked. Everyone was silenced by this simple question and the tone of his voice which seemed worried.

"Nothing," Gary sighed and said in a sombre and weak voice. They have searched almost everywhere but we're unable to find their best friend wondering what had happened for him to go missing like that.

"Dinner is ready guys!" Misty yelled from the kitchen. Just as they were about to head over to the dining table, they heard a loud roar coming from a distance...

 **TO BE** **CONTINUED**

 **A/n:** ** _Well that's all for the first chapter! See you in the next one!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Homecoming

**A/n: Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter! A quick shout-out to St Elmo's Fire for pointing out my mistakes! I really appreciated that! That's all I had to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would age, win leagues and be a lot smarter than he is.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ** _Earlier that day:_**

We find a young man sitting on a large orange dragon like pokemon. He stood at the height of 5' 9" and was in his early twenties. He was wearing a white tee with a black full sleeves open jacket and dark blue denim jeans which had a chain strapped on one side and a black and white cap strapped on the other side of the jeans. On his feet were blue and white high top sneakers.

Perched on top of his shoulder was a yellow rodent like pokemon with large black eyes, long pointed ears and a lightening bolt shaped tail. He was a pikachu, the man's most trusted and loyal companion.

"Well Pikachu, we're finally going home. I wonder how everybody is," said the young man.

"Pika pi chupi!"

"Yeah buddy I know but still I haven't seen them in about seven years, what else do you expect from me," said Ash.

"Pikaa," said Pikachu while making a funny face.

"Ha-ha very funny Pikachu," Ash said sarcastically.

Soon they were out of the forest nearing a cliff from where they could see a very quite and peaceful town.

"Well Pi, we're back home!" said Ash.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Let's go Charizard!" Charizard roared loudly and shot off towards Ash's house.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ** _Present time:_**

Everyone hurriedly came out of the house to see a orange blur coming from a distance.

"Hey! What's that Pokemon?" Cilan asked.

"Looks like a Charizard to me and someone's sitting on its back," Brock replied.

'Is that who I think it is?' Gary thought and soon enough the Pokemon and the trainer were landing in front of them. No one could see the trainer's face though as it was hidden in the darkness of his hoodie.

Gary's suspection was proven correct when the trainer lifted his hood and said, "It's been a long time, hasn't it guys?"

As soon as this was said there was a shout of "ASH!" and on the next moment everyone was dog piling him.

"Ugh...guys, I'm happy to see you all too but please move 'cause I can't breathe!" Ash managed to take out the words while trying to get in some air in his lungs.

"Oh, okay."

Ash managed to stand up on his legs and look towards his friends only to find them glaring at him, with tears in their eyes (very little in case of the men but you could see them).

"Guess I have some questions to answer," he said, feeling the burden of their glares.

"Of course you have mister and if you don't, I'll mallet you to death!" (everyone knows who said this!)

"Let's go inside, you must be hungry. Right Ash?" said Delia and on cue his stomach grumbled causing the others to sweat drop.

"Y-yeah," he said, laughing nervously. Everyone had the same thought in their mind, _'Same old Ash!'_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After they had finished dinner, they were in the living room ready to fire their questions towards Ash.

"So Ash, where have you been these past seven years?" Brock started with the questions.

"Well, I've been travelling to different regions with my Pokemon but for the most part I was on Mount Silver training my Pokemon for the upcoming tournament," answered Ash.

"Which tournament?" asked Max.

The others had no idea about which tournament Ash was talking about.

"What? Don't tell me Professor Oak didn't tell you. He was the one who told me about this tournament about 4 years ago so I thought he would have told you all," said Ash, not realizing what he just said.

"That means Gramps knew where you were the whole time?!" Gary said and it was then that Ash realized that he had unintentionally slipped out that Professor Oak knew where he was.

 _'I hope p_ _rofessor would be fine and he would forgive me for slipping this out,'_ thought Ash.

"That old man! He knew where my baby was and he lied to me the entire time! How dare he?!" shouted Delia.

 _'Uh-oh, better inform Professor Oak of the storm heading his way,'_ thought Ash.

"Calm down mom." He sweatdropped.

"Anyways, this tournament is known as the Arc Tournament in which only the Champions, Elite Four, Gym leaders and Frontier Brains can participate. But this time Mr. Goodshow is making an exception and some other elite trainers eligible to participate as well but they must have the authority letter addressed to them by Mr. Goodshow himself," explained Ash.

"Wow, Ash you sure know a lot about this tournament! Is it possible for me to participate?" asked Max with sparkling eyes.

"Well Max the reason I know this much is because Mr. Goodshow himself explained it to me and as for participation, if you get the invitation then sure you can," said Ash.

"Oh, okay!" said Max hoping he would get one.

"So Ash have you got the invitation for the tournament?" asked Gary.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't need an invitation to participate in it," said Ash.

"Why? Just now you said that elite trainers can only participate through the authorized invitation and now you're saying that you don't need it," Clemont asked.

"Well you see-" Ash was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his Xtransceiver. He sees the caller ID, smiles and excuses himself. The group is confused as to why Ash can't pick up the phone in front of them.

"Why can't Ash answer the call in front of us. Is he hiding something?" asked Gary.

"Oh don't be silly Gary! This is Ash we're talking about. He can't be hiding anything," said Misty.

"If you say so... " Misty trailed off.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ** _Meanwhile with Ash:_**

"Hello, this is Ash speaking," he said playfully.

 _"Don't hello me mister! Where are you?"_ hissed a female voice.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Elena, but right now I've come to meet my mom and friends," said Ash.

 _"Oh so you finally got the courage to go meet them?"_ asked Elena slyly.

"Yeah, well I wasn't able to concentrate on my job anymore so I thought I'd come meet them," said Ash.

 _"Alright but next time you go off somewhere tell one of us. We were worried sick about you!"_ she said.

"Alright Dear, I'll tell you next time. Bye. Love you and see you soon," said Ash lovingly.

"Love you too, Ashy!" said Elena sweetly.

After ending the call, Ash went back inside the house, not noticing the figure who had heard his entire conversation and was now giggling softly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/n: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Till then,**

 ** _Sayonara~_**


	3. Author's note

Guys I just wanted to let you know that my OC Elena is different from the one in 'Secrets'.

I based her looks on a image I saw on Google which you can see as my profile picture. And a friend of mine suggested me the name.

So please DO NOT confuse my OC Elena with the one in 'Secrets'.

That's all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoy my fic!

Thanks.


	4. Catching up

**A/n: Hey guys! How've you been? I'm back with another chapter of The Master's Return! Hope you enjoy it!** **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing the call, Ash walked back inside the house.

"Hey Guys! So what did I miss?" asked Ash.

"You didn't miss anything Ash! We thought we'd wait for you to start any new topic," said Gary

"Thanks!" said Ash cheerfully. He was glad they forgot and didn't ask in how he would enter the tournament without an invitation. He wanted to keep it a surprise.

"So Ash who was on the phone?" Serena asked eagerly. Everyone was looking at Ash expecting an answer.

"Well just one of my friends... " said Ash.

"So guys, what have you been doing these past seven years?" asked Ash, quickly and skillfully avoiding the question.

"Well I have become a trainer once again, Brock has become a Pokemon doctor, Misty's gym is recognized as one of the most powerful gyms in Kanto, May has become a top coordinator, same with Dawn, Max has won the Indigo league this year and is considered a pretty powerful trainer, Iris is now the gym leader of Opelucid city replacing Drayden, Cilan has become a S - class conossieur, Clemont's inventions no longer blow up in the face (xD), Bonnie has won the Kalos League this year and Serena is the current Kalos Queen replacing Aria," explained Gary.

"Woah! You guys have achieved a lot! Congrats! " said Ash.

" Yes and as for another topic, well... we all have our life partners now, " said Cilan.

"Wow man! Never thought Brock would get a love life," Ash said with a hint of teasing.

"Ha Ha! Very funny Ash, but Brock is the only one who didn't got a love life. So as I was saying, Misty and Gary are together, May and Drew are together, Max and Bonnie are together, same with Iris and me, and Clement and Serena. And as for Dawn she has feelings for a certain purple haired man but is not able to confess them as she has not seen him for quite sometime," said Cilan.

"Congratulations to all of you! And don't worry Brocko you will find someone sooner or later. And as for you Dawn I know you'll find him, he must be training his pokemon somewhere," Ash said.

"Thanks a lot Ash! You're the only one who can understand me!" Brock said crying waterfalls. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Yeah thanks a lot Ash, I hope you're right!" said Dawn.

"So Ash you aren't going to ask what a love life is?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"Well no I am not that dense kid anymore. Thanks to my girlfriend who broke my dense shell!" Ash winked.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" Everyone exclaimed, surprised that Ash had a girlfriend.

" Well yes. Didn't I say that just now?" Ash grinned, arms folded across his chest.

Now his friends were even more surprised. Was this even the Ash they knew?

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Ash Ketchum?" asked May, still in shock.

" Well I am Ash Ketchum. And don't tell me you thought I'd be the same old kid you met seven years ago," said Ash seriously.

"We're sorry Ash," Dawn trailed off.

"No worries guys. It's just that these seven years have changed me a lot more than you think-" Seeing that his friends were going to ask something he quickly added, "- and no, I don't want to talk about it," said Ash.

"Oh well okay," sighed Clemont.

"Everyone it's getting late! You all should go to bed now!" shouted Delia from the kitchen.

"Alright guys, we'll talk tomorrow and I think you'll get your invitations by tomorrow too seeing that the tournament starts in a month," said Ash.

" Alright Ash! Thanks for letting us know! Good night everyone!" said Max and with that everyone went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _At night:_**

Ash wasn't able to sleep, so after making sure that everyone was asleep, he slipped out of the covers and headed to the backyard.

He took out his holo caster and started calling a certain someone,

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ri-

 _"Hello Ash! Not able to sleep?"_ asked Elena.

"He he, you know me too well Ele," Ash said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

 _"Oh that I know! So how has everyone been? Have you told them about your accomplishments or about us?"_ asked Elena curiously.

"Everyone is fine and were happy to see me. I have not told them about my accomplishments yet, I want to keep them a secret and surprise them when they are revealed. And yes I have told them that I have a girlfriend but I have not told them your name or anything else for that matter," he replied.

 _"Ah I see,"_ said Elena.

"So have you told the others where I have been?" asked Ash.

 _"Yeah I have told them. At first they were angry at you for leaving without letting them know but they soon let that slide,"_ said Elena.

 ** _After a long chat:_**

 _"Well it's getting late Ash and I am a bit sleepy *yawn* I guess I'll talk to you later?"_ said Elena.

"Yeah, I am getting a little sleepy too. Goodnight Ele! Love you!" said Ash.

 _"Love you too Ashy, bye!"_ said Elena.

Ash laughed at his nickname and walked back into the house to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Timeskip - 3 and a half weeks:_**

In the past three weeks, Ash and his friends caught up on the lost time and Ash trained Max and Bonnie so that they could bring out their Pokemon's inner strength and potential.

 ** _Present Time:_**

It is 8 o'clock in the morning and we find everyone asleep except for a raven haired man who is out in the forest, not far from his house, training with his Lucario.

But this Lucario was special. It was white in colour on the places where normal Lucarios are black, marking it as a shiny Lucario. Her eyes were sapphire orbs instead of the usual red ones and unlike other Lucarios, she has psychic powers.

"Come on Luka, I know you can do better than that!" said Ash, who is wearing a black tee and a pair of track pants, while dodging a number of blows.

' _Yes Master!'_ said Lucario. She closed her eyes and after a few seconds opened them showing her sapphire eyes brimming with determination. She then sped up towards Ash with an Aura sphere in one hand and a bluish pink ball of energy in the other.

Ash was caught off-guard by the spheres but he was still able to dodge them perfectly. He was going to retaliate by throwing his own Aura spheres but then saw Luka panting so he called off the training.

"That's enough for today Luka. I see your psychic powers are growing at a remarkable pace. I am very proud of you!" said Ash proudly.

' _Thank you Master!'_ she said, glad to be praised by her trainer. "Geez Luka! How many times have I told you not to call me Master?!" asked Ash.

 _I believe 6782 times already, Master,'_ said Luka, smirking. "Why do I even bother?" sighed Ash. They both started laughing.

"Come on let's-" Ash was interrupted by the ringing of his Xtranceiver.

"Hello," asked Ash picking up the call.

A holographic video screen popped up showing a man in his early twenties with a pale face and golden brown eyes, chocolate brown spiky hair wearing a yellow tee with a blue hoodie.

 _"Hello Ash! How are you doing?"_ asked the man.

"I am doing fine Phillip. How are things over there?" Ash smiled.

 _"Things were going pretty well here until we got the news of the six crime lords escape from the prison..."_ said the man, now known as Phillip, grimly.

"WHAT?! But how can that happen? We put them in a high security prison! How can they manage to escape?!" Ash panicked.

 _"I don't know Ash. The G-men and the officers are trying their best to find them but to no avail. It appears as if they disappeared from the face of the earth,"_ said Phillip.

 _'I bet they're planning something big,'_ thought Ash.

"Oh well... will you do me a favour Phillip?"

 _"Sure Ash! Just tell,"_

"Will you please call in a meeting of all the Champions, Elite Four, Mr. Goodshow and Scott? I want to have a word and discuss this situation with them," said Ash

 _"Sure! Will do Ash. When should I schedule it?"_ asked Phillip.

"Schedule the meeting for today noon in the Viridian conference hall. I'll be there by then. And you all don't have to come, I'll give you the instructions personally when I meet you all," instructed Ash.

 _"I understand Ash. I'll tell everyone of your decision. I will send Alfred and he'll be there waiting for you when the meeting is over to bring you here,"_ said Phillip.

"But-" _"No buts! I know what you're about to say and no you won't be teleporting here because you know as well as I know that how dizzy you feel after a long distance teleportation. You wouldn't want yourself sick with the tournament so close now would you?"_ said Phillip.

"*sigh* Okay you win Phillip, and don't tell anything to Elena, I want to surprise her!" winked Ash.

 _"Ha Ha Ha! Sure Ash. I won't tell. See you soon then!"_ said Phillip

"Yup! See you soon too Phillip, bye!" said Ash cutting off the call.

"We should go home now Luka. Pi must have noticed my absence and he must be worried and waiting for me. I just hope he doesn't shock me," said Ash.

 _'Yes Master we shall. And if you want I'll see to Pi,'_ said Luka.

"No need for that Luka. If he's worried then I probably deserve that," he said. "Now let's go. Race ya!"

 _'I'll win!'_

"We'll see that!" he said.

And with that they dashed towards Ash's house, laughing all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Leave your thoughts in the reviews and ask anything you want to about the story and I'll answer it in the next chapter! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_/Heya guyz. Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter is satisfactory enough for you all as I know it's not that good. This chapter is mostly a flashback/_**

As soon as Ash and Luka stepped inside the house, Ash returned Luka and was greeted by a yellow blur tackling him and electrocuting him.

"Oww! I probably deserved that. I am sorry for making you worried Pi but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up!" said Ash.

"Pi pikakapi chupika!" "Okay I promise I will never leave you again Pi," chuckled Ash.

"Pika!" smiled Pikachu and then perched on his usual place (Ash's shoulder).

As they walked further inside the house, they smelled the pleasant aroma of pancakes.

"I guess mom is up Pi," Ash said. Pikachu nodded. They then went towards the kitchen and indeed Delia was up and making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning mom!" greeted Ash.

"Good morning Ash, Pikachu. So how was your morning training?" asked Delia.

"It went well mom," smiled Ash.

"That's good to hear. Now come on breakfast is ready," she said.

Ash then went and sat down on the chair and Pikachu jumped down his shoulders to sit on the table.

Delia then gave Ash his plate of pancakes and Pikachu his Pokefood with lots of ketchup.

While eating the breakfast, Ash thought that he should tell his mother about his departure considering she knew some of his secrets too...

 ** _Flashback~_**

After everyone had eaten their dinner, Ash stayed back to help Delia wash the dishes. They were having a good time talking and sharing moments with each other when suddenly Delia asked Ash something which shocked him.

"Now my dear, would you please tell me who was that pretty lady you were talking to earlier? Elena was the name you called her by, I guess," she asked slyly.

Ash choked on his food and shuttered, "W-What are you talking about mom? I-I don't know anyone named Elena!"

"Oh come on dear, you don't have to hide anything from me, besides I heard you talking to her last night... rather sweetly if I may add," she chuckled.

"Alright mom, I'll tell you about her but please don't tell anyone else as of now because I want it to be a surprise. And also don't be angry with me afterwards..." Ash said.

Delia was confused. Why would her baby think that she would be angry with him?

"Mom... Elena is my wife " Ash mumbled.

"Huh? Pardon me Ash but I didn't quite catch what you said," she said.

"She's my wife mom," he said a bit louder, anxious about his mother's response.

"WHAT?! She's your wife! Oh my Arceus, my baby boy has grown up so much! But why didn't you invite me Ash?" she asked, a bit hurt that her son didn't invite his own mother to his marriage.

"I am sorry mom... I really am. I would have invited you but the situations did not permit me to do so..." he trailed off, guilt written all over his face.

Delia noticed this and immediately pulled him in a hug.

"Don't feel sorry Ash. It's okay, don't worry I understand. Besides I can never be angry at you for these matters as I love you dear!" she said sweetly.

"I love you too mom, and I promise I would not keep anything from you anymore. Never ever, excluding your surprises that is," he smiled as he returned the hug.

"Oh you have surprises for me too! I can't wait to know what they will be!" she laughed softly as she broke the loving embrace.

"You'll have to wait till the tournament to know about them mom!" he said playfully.

"Aww.. But I can't wait for that long!" she whined like a small girl and they both started laughing.

"Now would you tell me more about my daughter-in-law Ash?" she said eagerly.

"Sure mom!" he chuckled and started describing his white haired angel.

 ** _End Flashback~_**

Ash sweatdropped remembering that his mother really behaves like a child sometimes.

"Hey mom, do you have a minute? I have something important to tell you," he said seriously.

"What is it dear? Is something wrong?" she asked. Seeing the look on his face, she came, took a chair and sat beside him.

"Mom, I am sorry but...I have to go back," he said and then he proceeded to tell her of his conversation with Phillip.

"I see Ash. Don't worry I'll handle things here. You go," she smiled.

"Thanks mom, I owe you one!" he said, giving her a thumps up.

"No problem dear," she smiled.

After about 10 minutes, Ash was all ready to leave.

"Have you packed everything you need dear?" she asked.

"Yes mom I have " he smiled.

"Take care and be safe alright? Pikachu dear would you take care of him for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Pika Pikachupi!" he said with a fist on his chest. Delia smiled.

They shared a loving embrace with Pikachu nuzzling her cheeks lovingly. They broke the hug and Ash walked out of the door with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Bye mom. I'll see you soon!" Ash said as he started walking down the road.

"Bye dear and don't forget to change your you-know-whats everyday!" she shouted.

Ash fell over anime style. "MOM! I am 22 for Arceus' sake!" he said.

"Sure sure.. I know my dear," she laughed and waved as she saw her son go.

 ** _Meanwhile-_**

A hooded figure stood on Mt Silver watching his surroundings. He was towering at a height of 6'7". He was wearing black pants, a black tee with a black trench coat and a cloak with a hood completed his outfit.

A strong looking Infernape came and stood by his side.

"Master, should we enter the tournament too?" Infernape asked. The figure looked at him and nodded his head. He was holding a picture of him and his friends with tears in his eyes.

"I told my little brother, that I will be at the tournament with my dear. I need to get those bastards back for not only killing several of my friends but forcing me into hiding making it look like I didn't care for mom and Ash. Nick, Sebastian, I promised you that I will avenge you and I intend to keep it," he said.

The pokeball in his necklace started shaking as a shiny Pidgeot appeared and started nuzzling and licking her trainer making him smile.

"Thanks a lot Pidgeot, I needed that. Alright anyway gather everyone. Its time for us to return home," he said as Infernape nodded and ran towards their cabin to call his mistress. Ajay recalled everyone and after two minutes Infernape returned with his mistress.

She was a beautiful lady with brown hair and matching brown eyes. She stood at a height of 6'3" and she had a pretty petite figure. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink full sleeves jacket, white pants with knee length brown boots.

"You decided to go back to the civilization?" she asked smiling as she embraced him from behind kissing his cheek. The figure smiled, his messy raven black hair blowing in the air as he tossed a Pokéball and a Latios appeared from it. The couple got on and Latios looked at his trainer.

"Take us to the Viridian conference hall. I need to deliver a message and also reveal myself. It's been too long," he said and with that they left Mt Silver soaring high in the sky in a couple of seconds.

 **A/n: Sorry for the late update guys but I've been really busy with school and assignments lately so updates will be slow. I hope u all would forgive this lazy author.**


End file.
